


Cat VS Vampire; The Effects of Catnip.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Prompt;  Laura knows about Carmilla's cat form, so when Laura comes back from the grocery store (junk food run) she sees Carmilla in cat form curled up on Laura's pillow and takes out some catnip she got, as a joke. You can decide how Carmilla reacts to it (either just in cat form or after she changes back to a human, or both. Its up to you)</p><p>By; Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat VS Vampire; The Effects of Catnip.

_Laura sighed softly as she got back to the dorm room, bags in hand, full of junk food. She slipped into the room quietly, knowing Carmilla would probably be asleep. She payed now mind to the beds as she made her way to the small kitchen area to put the food away._

_Once everything was put in it’s rightful place she turned to check that she hadn’t woken Carmilla up, she frowned slightly when she noticed Carmilla wasn’t in her bed, Laura wondered for a moment where the vampire had gone when she turned to her own bed._

_Curled up on her yellow pillow was a tiny black cat, Laura rolled her eyes slightly, even as a cat Carmilla loved her pillow. A smirk took place on her lips wen she remembered the gift she had gotten Carmilla. She fished into her jacket pocket to retrieve the packet of catnip she had bought._

_Slowly she made her way to her own bed, she didn’t want to wake Carmilla just yet. She sat down on her bed and gently stroked Carmilla’s fur, a soft purr made it’s way through the form of the cat, though the cat stayed fast asleep._

_Laura opened the packet of catnip and glanced at her roommate for a moment, she wondered how Carmilla would react, it could go one of two way’s, Carmilla was like any other cat and would get just a little bit to hyper, or Carmilla would ignore the catnip and go back to sleep._

_Slowly Laura picked Carmilla up, earning a mewing sound from the ball of black fur. She placed Carmilla on her lap then took out some of the catnip from the packet, holding it close to the cat._

_At first there was no reaction from the sleepy cat, she seemed to ignore the catnip while she yawned and stretched. Once she had finished stretching, Carmilla turned her head to see what Laura was holding out to her._

_Once the smell of the catnip had made it’s way to Carmilla, the cat’s eye’s widened. She reached out with her paw to bat at Laura’s hand, wiggling slightly like she was about to pounce on the girl. Laura laughed softly at the reaction she got from Carmilla._

_She placed the catnip back in the packet, and held a squirming Carmilla in her arms as best she could, as she made her way over to her jacket and pulled out a little grey toy mouse._

_She dangled it in front of Carmilla’s face for a moment, watching the way the cat’s eye’s followed the movement of the toy, before placing her down on Carmilla’s bed. “You want the mouse Carmilla?” Laura laughed at the loud meow she got as a response._

_Laura threw the mouse in the air above Carmilla’s bed, and watched as the cat jumped in the air to catch the mouse. Laura smiled softly then sat down on Carmilla’s bed as the cat beside her shook the mouse around a few times. “I wonder if you react this way when your not a cat.”_

_At that Carmilla’s ears perked up and she lifted her head from trying to destroy the toy to look at Laura. After a moment of them just staring at each other, a cloud of black smoke appeared around them, leaving behind Carmilla in her human(vampire?) form._

_"No cutie, it doesn’t effect me the same way." Carmilla threw the mouse up in the air before catching it. "Catnip effect’s me as a cat, like it would any other cat, but when I’m like this, it has no effect, just as the catnip has no effect on you."_


End file.
